Brings Me Back
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: "I'm not here for your championship.  If I win, you're coming back home." A challenge on Mt. Silver.   All Green wanted was to have him back home.  Originalshipping.


**(A/N: Wow… I haven't uploaded anything for a long time, so here I am with some Originalshipping. :) It ended up longer than I expected. Originally, it wasn't more than a couple of drabbles. And just to clarify, the point of view shifts from Green to Red. ) **

Brings Me Back

**Green's POV**

Our rivalry ended some while ago…I dunno when really, not that I minded much.

The whole thing was better for our relationship in general; we weren't at each others' throats as often anymore. Well, not that we have been for a few years since he left for Mt. Silver. But it did feel…a bit strange still. Not because I'm in a relationship with a guy, but because…I dunno, it just feels weird being anything _but_ rivals. But times have changed, huh?

I brought him back home to Pallet Town a few months ago. Home from Mt. Silver, that is, where he's spent the last three years living at. How he ever survived on his own for that long on a mountain that has blizzards almost each day is beyond me…

Bringing him home wasn't easy, no, not at all. I remember that day clearly. I had taken off from my duties as a gym leader. I had had enough; I was going to climb Mt. Silver. No matter how cold or dangerous it was, I _was _going to climb that mountain. I couldn't take it anymore. My mind had been on Red so nonstop, that I was slinking into depression because of his absence. Even Daisy, my sister, noticed the loneliness in my eyes.

So yeah, I climbed to the top, and it took forever. It was hard to see in front of me because the snowfall was so thick and heavy. Walking to the pinnacle of Mt. Silver, I saw him standing there, watching the pokemon on the lower layers of the mountain. He turned around when he heard my noisy footsteps treading the deep snow. He gazed at me with that poker face of his, not uttering a word. I watched as he reached for the pokeball hanging off his belt, ready to send whatever pokemon out. But before we battled, I yelled out to him.

"Hold on, Red!"

He seemed surprised by my hesitation, his eyes widened slightly when he looked up at me with a puzzling expression.

"I'm not here for your championship. If I win, you're coming back home."

Red looked steadily at the ground, as if staring intently at the snow beneath his feet. Then, he nods.

Red and I battled for what seemed like a very long time. I'd never been able to beat Red before. So why did I make such a bold choice as to challenge him to a match? To be honest, I wasn't. I wasn't really that confident. After all, this was Red. This was a champion. This was my rival whom I had never surpassed yet, who took _my_ championship away.

So why did I do that? Simple…

I just wanted him back home.

The sun had begun to set on Mt. Silver when Red and I began to travel down from the mountain. That meant we had to hurry. Red said it was dangerous to be wandering around the mountain at night.

When we finally reached his house in Pallet Town in the late evening, his mother was ecstatic that she started crying on the spot. It was a sweet reunion, really.

Since that day, our relationship gradually changed, until we finally started dating. Every now and then, my sis will say,

"Such a happy look in your eyes these days. I'm glad you both are all right."

Well, Red is with me right now, he's leaning over to me, closing his eyes with his lips hovering over mine. I don't turn away, but instead, grab the collar of his shirt. I tug with accidental force, jerking him immediately into a hard, but satisfying kiss.

"Thank you," He whispers.

"For what?" I ask quizzically.

"For bringing me home." He says.

I smile and say nothing.

**Red's POV**

I've been home for a few months now. Green and I haven't been dating that long. There isn't much of a rivalry left between us either. After all, he did beat me when he came up to Mt. Silver that day.

It was a bit of a sad departure when I left Mt. Silver for the last time. I'd lived there for about three years, training rigorously each day with my pokemon, becoming as strong as I could be. It was a rough life, but I was somehow content with it. I guess it was wrong of me to have left so suddenly without telling my closest friends and family, though.

I was surprised when I saw him that day, ready to challenge me. I was even more surprised when I lost. I nodded when we made the deal, because to be honest, I thought the result of our battle would be Green running back home in a fury.

I wasn't ready to go back home that day. But it was a deal. And I always keep my word. I never heard the end of it from mom when I returned. She sobbed all evening and went on and on about how happy she was that I came home safe and sound and how proud of me she is and how I'm still her little baby boy and other motherly sayings. She and Green, and Daisy, all celebrated my return that evening.

That kind of thing, it really isn't for me. But it was a nice, warm welcome home, I suppose.

I knew the relationship Green and I shared was changing. We never talked about it before we started dating, but we both felt something was different. I don't regret anything that's happened since I arrived home. It's been pleasant since I came back.

I'm with Green right now. I know I never say much, and he knows it too, that I've never been a talker, unlike him, who's always chatty. I prefer to let my actions do the talking for me.

That's why I lean over Green until I reach his lips. But he's as impatient as ever, and jerks me over by pulling at my shirt collar too hard. When we stop kissing, that's when I say to him,

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asks me, sounding confused.

"For bringing me home." I say to him, and I smile, just a _tiny _bit.

For once, Green doesn't say anything. He just smiles.


End file.
